


Heating Things Up (Not NSFW)

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Kick, Lance x Keith, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, klance, klance fic, klance fluff, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vld keith fic, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites





	Heating Things Up (Not NSFW)

Rain pelted down on Lance’s nearly naked body. Every droplet felt like an icicle stabbing his skin over and over again. Somehow he’d ended up being kicked out for no reason, and now here he was, freezing and stuck in the rain with nothing and no one around to help.

The others were probably dancing around and having a great time in the alien palace. Not Lance though, apparently Lance was good enough for that. And now Lance’s clothes just  _ had _ been stolen by a stupid little alien thing. At least he had his helmet and his bayard, but by this point it didn’t even matter, he was cold, wet and miserable.

Earlier he’d attempted looking for something fun to do and ended up taking a dip in a hot spring. That was essentially why his clothes got stolen, he’d left everything right out in the open for some stupid space monkeys to steal. Lance hated space monkeys. All he’d wanted to do was sit in that hot spring in peace! 

At the very least it was only some weird altean junk that he’d been wearing, not his actual armor, but Lance was still pretty ticked off.

He crossed his arms and pressed the communications button on and waited. Lance wasn’t really expecting anything, seeing as everyone got to go to the ball except for him and giant helmets weren’t exactly proper ball attire. Apparentl _ y his _ attire ‘wasn’t appropriate’. Though Allura and Coran had picked it out, Lance was sure they hadn’t meant to disclude him. But showing his belly button was just _ too _ scandalous for the ball, meaning Lance was kicked out in the rain, literally.

“Guys.” Lance grumbled his voice shivering so badly he doubted any of them could understand what he was saying, “I’m literally going to get hypothermia out here.” he waited a moment, but no one replied, just as no one had been replying for the last hour. Lance tried again, “Hello? Anyone? Why do none of you have your communications on?! Guys, I’m serious, I’m freezing!”

Lance groaned and threw his helmet to the side. The rain still felt like little needles on his back and his hands were going numb by this point.

Allura and Coran were probably having fun talking to all of the other aliens and reminiscing about their time in space. Pidge was probably forcing Hunk to do a stupid line dance with her, and without doubt, Shiro was catching every person’s eye within a ten mile radius. 

As for Keith, he was probably brooding in a corner by now. He’d always hated events like this. Why couldn’t Keith have gotten the belly button shirt?!

Lance groaned again, louder. He was missing out on so much cake and punch and probably a lot of cute alien chicks. He was also missing out on Keith, an especially attractive Keith who was all dressed up in a beautiful ancient altean costume with see through sleeves and flowy pants that looked incredibly dashing on him. He looked like a prince in that outfit this morning as he’d walked into the common room, awkwardly trying not to fall in his one size too tall shoes. 

His hair had been done up by Hunk and his makeup by Allura, which made him pop in the most pleasant way. It was clear Keith didn’t like it, but Lance couldn’t help but feel a little lightheaded just  _ looking _ at him.

Despite the pleasant little bout of heat Lance got in his cheeks form thinking about Keith’s beautiful outfit, he still was freezing. That hypothermia thing he was whining about was no joke. At this point it seemed entirely possible, seeing as he was so numb that he couldn’t really move any part of his body other than his teeth that were clacking together loudly.

The misery was just enough to prompt Lance to pick up his helmet one last time. He placed it on his head and pressed the communications button.

“Hello?” he stuttered out every word, “Keith? Shiro? Anyone? P-please help, I-I’m so cold.”

“Lance? Are you okay?”

Lance almost sobbed with relief as Keith’s voice came through his helmet, “Keith, oh my god. M-my clothes got stolen, I-I’m so cold. I-it’s raining and I can’t m-move I’m so n-n-numb.”

“Wait, what?”

“P-please Keith.”

There was silence on the other line for a moment, “I’ll be there in a second, I’m checking with one of the servants for towels. I’ll bring what I can.”

Just as Keith confirmed he was on his way, Lance’s fingers went stiff, forcing the helmet to drop out of his hands. By now he could hardly feel any of himself. It was hard to breathe, like trying to inhale cobwebs. Everything kind of stung, and yet he was all numb and tingly. At least he was sitting, so he wouldn’t fall or pass out super easily. But due to the massive amounts of space monkeys waiting for his underwear to come near their grubby little hands, Lance had refused to take shelter under the trees nearby.

For a little while longer, Lance shivered and shuddered miserably, clutching his arms. Snot ran down his nose and froze there. It was a miracle he’d lived as long as he had like this. Perhaps the sleet had special properties to keep him alive just long enough to have an excruciating death. 

At one point Lance started to feel dizzy and breathing became so hard that he almost stopped. Shortly afterwards, he felt so nauseas he had to lie down and eventually closed his eyes. From the outside he probably looked as dead as he felt.

After what felt like years, Lance heard footsteps pounding across the ground, heading towards him. By then Lance could hardly breathe and his body was shaking so violently he couldn’t remember what it felt like to be still.

“Lance!” Keith voice rang out into his ears, but he couldn’t reply, he was too cold and way too out of breath. “Lance! Are you okay?!”

The footsteps stopped and Lance managed to open his eyes.

“Oh god, you weren't kidding. I’m so sorry Lance, I thought you were being overdramatic.”

Keith was so beautiful in his outfit and makeup. Lance had to suppress the urge to kiss his cheeks; though it wasn’t very hard to resist, seeing as he could hardly move.

Lance smiled and his lips cracked, starting to bleed.

“H-hey Samaurriii.” he slurred. It felt like his brain was operating twice below its usual speed.

Keith ignored him and wrapped a rather large towel around him. Lance didn’t feel any warmer underneath it, he barely felt anything at all in fact.

“Can you move?”

“Noooo.” Lance slurred, “Can’t breathe.”

Keith suddenly seemed a bit panicked, his pupils dialating, “This is bad.” he murmured quickly, “I’m taking you back to the castle.”

“But wh-what ab-bout the ball?”

“Lance, shut up. I’m taking you back, no exceptions.”

Perhaps if Lance hadn’t been freezing, he would’ve been aware that Keith was carrying him like a princess, but he was too cold to process anything aside from the fact that Keith was warm.

Lance burrowed his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and breathed in deeply. He smelled good, had Allura given him perfume, or was that just Keith’s normal smell? Lance stuck his icy fingers into the red paladin’s shirt, which made him yelp, but he didn’t stop Lance from warming his palms on his chest.

“You idiot.” Keith murmured. “I can’t believe you’re  _ this _ stupid.” his cheeks were getting redder, but Lance still didn’t notice. His thoughts were still occupied with warming himself. At least it was starting to work somewhat, he was aware of the fact that he had fingers now.

Keith ran through the rain, getting a little bit wet himself. By the time they reached the castle, Lance’s towel was soaked and Keith’s hair was damp. Luckily for the both of them, Keith’s outfit was waterproof, meaning Lance could still cuddle up to a warm and comfortably dry Keith.

They slipped carefully through the halls, eventually stopping at Keith’s own room. It looked so warm and inviting compared to the icy rain Lance had been stuck in for hours.

“It’s closer than yours.” Keith murmured, proceeding to set Lance on his bed.

Lance turned over, still shivering madly, and gripped at the covers while Keith peeled the wet towel off of him.

“...Is it okay if I...erm.” Keith’s cheeks turned red and he looked incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes went down to the floor and his lips formed a tight and slightly uncomfortable line. “I need to take them off Lance, They’ll only make you colder.”

Lance, still unaware, couldn’t bring himself to care and nodded. Anything to get him warmer.

With a wet ‘schlick’, his boxers came off and Keith hurriedly turned around, launching them into the laundry chute. He didn’t dare even look in Lance’s direction, bustling to his drawers.

After a bit of digging, he found something that was actually comfortable, including his own boxer shorts.

“C-can’t you j-just put me in a w-warm bath?” Lance’s teeth were still chattering.

“No.” Keith mumbled, “Not unless you want the shock to kill you.”

“O-oh.” Lance muttered.

Keith worked carefully and quietly, managing to dry Lance and then dress him in several of his warmest selections. Soon enough he also changed out of his beautiful ball outfit, leaving him with only makeup, a very large and fluffy sweater complete with sweatpants and a worried look on his face.

Nearly as soon as he finished, Keith was burrowing himself under the covers besides Lance, curling his limbs carefully around him. Lance didn’t even think of protesting as Keith wrapped his arms around him, giving gentle little squeezes to his waist.

“I have to hold you, it’s the best way to make sure you warm up.”

Despite his normal tone, it was easy to see how flustered Keith was. His cheeks were flaming and his body was shaking softly. Seeing as Lance was in a state of recovery, he could bring himself to smile a little bit.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to cuddle?” Lance slurred, managing a hoarse laugh, it sounded more like wheezing, but Keith seemed to get the point.

Somehow, his face got impossibly redder, flushing all the way up to his ears.

“I-I’m touched starved, okay?” he muttered so quietly Lance could hardly hear it, “...and this is what you’re supposed to do when a person has hypothermia, Lance.”

“What was that first thing?”

“Shut up and let me hug you!”

Lane managed a weak laugh and nuzzled his thawing face back into the crook of Keith’s neck. They stayed that way for a short while, Lance ever so slowly defrosting. It was nice to be held, this was the first time anyone had touched Lance in months. Keith certainly wasn’t the only one touch starved. 

Since Hunk had been getting closer to Pidge recently, he just wasn’t around Lance as much. Lance was fine with that, he liked to see his best bud blabbering on about machinery with Pidge, he just wished he could cuddle more often. Since he was young, Lance just had the need to be touched and cuddled by people, growing up in a big family did that to you. Hunk had become his main resource for relief during the Garrison. But now since Hunk was working with Pidge nearly constantly on something or another, Lance just didn’t get the chance for those anymore.

“Why were you practically naked outside of the woods?” Keith suddenly muttered. “We left you in the palace garden, how on earth did you wander a mile away?”

Oh...so that’s why Lance couldn’t find his way back.

“I was exploring.” Lance explained, “I found a hot spring so I swam in itl. Then while I was in there some space monkeys stole my clothes!” he whined. “And then they started throwing fruit at me so I ran out of there.”

Keith snorted, “Somehow that isn’t at all surprising in any way.”

“Oh shut up.” Lance slurred, but rested his head back against Keith’s chest anyways. From this position he could hear Keith’s heart beating softly, yet rapidly. It thumped continuously, seeming to get a little bit faster each time.

Lance shifted himself so he was a bit closer, still thawing. It was hard to move more than a couple centimeters at a time, but it was getting better. Although the burning sensations in his hands and toes weren’t all that pleasant, Keith was so warm and so soft...so kissable.

His makeup hadn't melted off in the rain, highlighting his face wonderfully. Keith looked just as nice without makeup, but this made it hard to control Lance’s heart from fluttering away. Everything about him was so cute from his flat little nose to his adorable purple eyes. Lance desperately wanted to kiss him in every little spot he could reach.

“...Seriously though...are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance whispered, “Just a little frozen.” Keith rested his chin on Lance’s head.

“...I was worried when I found you. A-at first I thought you were just joking to get one of us out there with you, but when I saw you-”

“It’s fine Keith, I’m okay now. No hard feelings.”

“I know...I just feel bad about not rushing.” he sighed. Lance could feel Keith’s fingers dancing along his back for a moment before they settled on the edges of his waist. “...I...I care about you a lot Lance.” he pushed it out like it was nearly impossible to say. “If you’d really gotten hurt out there, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

Lance’s heart leapt into his throat and pounded madly. Heat rushed through his body and the urge to get even closer to him was getting stronger.

“Keith, don’t say stuff like that.” Lance managed to mutter.

“I’m sorry-”

“No apologizing. It’s  _ okay _ .” Lance clutched the front of Keith’s shirt, pressing close enough that his lips were resting on the soft skin in the crook of his neck. He wanted to kiss him so bad, he wanted to kiss him _ so, so _ bad. “I know I can be overdramatic sometimes and I made it hard for you to decide whether this was an emergency or not. I’m just glad you came.”

“Me too.”

Keith smiled weakly, but it was so soft and so gentle. It wasn’t the first time Lance had seen Keith smile by any means, but god, it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Without even thinking, Lance started to kiss Keith’s jawline tenderly.

Most of his urge was the remainders of hypothermia blocking Lance’s brain out, but a tiny bit of it was the fact that Lance knew he could probably get away with something like this in his current condition. Keith’s skin was just  _ right there _ and he was so warm and being so sweet right now. It was impossible to resist it.

Lance was still shaky from the freezing rain, but he somehow managed to kiss smoothly and softly all the way up to Keith’s tender cheeks. They were extremely feverish, along with the rest of him; Keith was completely and totally scarlet.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Keith stuttered, but he didn’t push Lance away. If anything he seemed to be enjoying it.

Lance paused and waited to make sure it was okay. He knew Keith had some very serious boundaries that were not to be broken. If this was one of them...god, Lance would feel so bad.

His brain fuzzed and he collapsed back onto Keith’s pillow, turning red himself.

“Sorry.” he muttered, “Hypothermia, can’t think.”

“I-it’s….it’s fine.” Keith muttered, his fingers tightening around Lance’s waist. “I...why did you…?” he seemed conflicted, his eyes looking everywhere but Lance’s face. Keith’s breaths even came out shuddery, his entire person seeming to be overwhelmed with uncertainty.

They were quiet for an awful, dragging minute, still pressed tightly together. Lance was at a loss for what to say or what to do. Now that he thought about it, this probably wasn’t the best time to have insinuated anything. But by this point, it was also too late to go back. Lance might as well ask the big question.

“Do you like me, Keith?”

Keith physically tensed underneath the covers, his whole body going stiff. His face turned impossibly redder, flushing all the way down to his neck.

“Why are you acting so weird Lance?” he mumbled, burying his head into Lance’s shoulder so he could no longer be seen.

“I just wanna know.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Keith sighed shakily, “You know I’m not good at talking.”

“You don’t have to talk.”

Keith seems to hesitate again, still stiff and still trying to figure this out, “I…” he paused for a long while, “...I think I do.”

“You think you what?”

“Like you!” Keith looked even more embarrassed now. “I think. I don’t know Lance! Why did you just spring this on me!”

Lance felt something warm and soft press at his neck. It trailed up before he realized Keith was kissing him now, his lips peppering soft kisses up to his ear.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he mumbled weakly into Lance’s ear just before he kissed it again. “You have hypothermia, I’m supposed to be warming you up...not this.”

Keith voice broke a little bit, but it seemed to be more out of nerves than anything, “Is this just because you’re loopy? Is this real at all?”

“No, it’s real, I’m not just loopy.” Lance’s slurred voice probably wasn’t helping the situation, but he shakily wrapped his hands around Keith for reinforcement. “I like you. I like you a lot.”

Keith slapped a hand onto his face and groaned, covering it as it bloomed even redder.

“Lance Serrano, you’re going to kill me.” he whined, dragging his fingers all the way down to his chin. He seemed to be at odds with himself, his face still blooming like roses in the springtime.

Lance took the chance that he was given and pulled Keith a little bit closer to him, just close enough that their noses bumped.

“Can I?” he mumbled as softly as possible.

“Yeah.” Keith breathed.

Their lips connected together tenderly.

Lance had read a lot of romance books where people practically attacked each other or shared an overly passionate french kiss; which was often over the top to the point where it was just disgusting. Lance had experienced a couple of those himself and it definitely wasn’t what he liked. At one point he’d been actually been deterred from the idea of actually kissing someone after one girl got her teeth stuck in his braces (that had been the worst kiss of his life); but kissing Keith wasn’t like that.

Keith was inexperienced, clumsy, and hesitant. It was clear he was lost and not wanting to make the experience a bad one. Somehow it was only more cute and attractive that way.

The red paladin kept his mouth latched shut, which made it a little bit hard to actually kiss, but Lance knew he had no experience and his head was a little fuzzy. Honestly, Lance’s head was still a bit fuzzy too, but this time it wasn’t from the hypothermia.

“You can move if you want. It’s okay.” he murmured against Keith’s lips. The heat of Keith’s cheeks transferred to Lance, making it clear that he was a bit embarrassed to have not known what to do.

After a brief moment of stillness, Keith began to move cautiously, inviting Lance in.

Lance decided not to go too quickly, he didn’t want to scare him. Instead he went in tenderly, making every movement as gentle and loving as he possibly could.

Their lips brushed softly together, Keith’s a little bit sticky and fruity. They tasted like some sort of wine, only sweet.

“Someone’s been drinking.” Lance teased, but when Keith didn’t reply Lance realized he wasn’t in the mood for jokes. Keith was nervous, so Lance didn’t say anything more than he already had.

After a minute or two, Keith pulled away, literally shaking. He breathed heavily, flustered and clearly in a state of shock.

“You okay?” Lance asked, checking Keith for any signs that something was wrong. The red paladin breathed a moment longer, swallowing thickly. He nodded quietly, avoided Lance’s eyes for a moment.

“Are you?” Keith whispered back.

“Yeah.” Keith avoided Lance’s gaze for a few seconds longer before he turned back, still flustered and still shaking. 

“...Can I kiss you again?”

“If you want.” Lance whispered.

It took a moment for him to recover from the first kiss, he was still a bit trembly. Keith had never been the type to be good with intimacy. Even around Shiro, Lance often noticed Keith getting a bit ancy when they hugged for more than half a second.

Surprisingly, after a few moments, Keith was curled comfortably on top of Lance, pressing their lips together.

This time he was a bit bolder, moving a little more smoothly and actually opening his mouth instead of keeping it shut. Lance let his hands wander into Keith’s hair, holding it softly inside of his fingers, deepening the kiss carefully. He smiled against the red paladin’s lips, carefully navigating through what Keith was dishing out. It was clear he was still inexperienced and very, very bad at it, but somehow it was the best kiss Lance had ever received.

“This is nice.” Lance muttered, pulling back for some air for just a few seconds before he dipped back in.

Keith followed and closed his eyes, sighing against Lance’s lips. “...I like you.”

“I do too.”

“I like you a lot.”

Keith seemed a little less in shock this time when he pulled away, breathing a bit more normally than before. Seeing as he was still lying against Lance’s chest, the blue paladin could feel his rapid heartbeat thumping and thumping.

“...I-I think I failed at getting you warmer. I should probably get back to that.” Keith stuttered.

Lance immediately started to laugh, his cheeks blooming with a bright smile. “Don’t worry, I’m all toasty.”

Keith smiled sheepishly and rested besides Lance. He looked so cute when he was all flustered like this. It was enough to warm Lance straight to the core.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before. Was it bad?”

“Terrible.” Lance teased.

Keith shoved Lance lightly, which only made him laugh even more. He giggled until Keith stopped smacking him and eventually settled down besides him once again.

“...You really were touch starved, huh?”

Keith nodded and snuggled a bit closer, “Can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Mhm.” Lance agreed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck and held him close to his chest, feeling more relaxed than he had for a long time. When was the last time he’d held someone like this? Lance doubted he’d ever been so intimate before, at least, not in this way. Keith was like a little kitten, tiny and cuddly; his body was so warm and soft it made Lance sigh. This was perfect...so perfect.

“I need to get hypothermia more often.”

Keith snorted loudly and fell into giggles, pressing himself closer to Lance, “I have something to say about that.”

Lance groaned in a playful way, making his face as unamused as physically possible.

“No more hypothermia, Lance.”

“ _ Fine _ , no more hypothermia.” he agreed sarcastically, “Just as long as you plan to kiss me more often.”

“Don’t worry, I do.” Keith punctuated his sentence by kissing Lance tenderly on the cheek, “I’m warming you up plenty.”

 


End file.
